deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai96/UNSC vs RDA
The UNSC Marine Corps: The branch of the "United Nations Space Command Defense Force" who fought against the Covenant and the Flood in the Human-Covenant War later teaming up with the betrayed Elites to finish of the covenant once and for all vs The RDA SecOps: The private Military force owned by the RDA comprimised of former miltary personal from Earth now serving as a mercenary force for the RDA to protect the miners and scientists of Pandora from danger WHO IS DEADLIEST! Perfect_Black_UNSC_logo.png|UNSC Logo 350px-UNSC_Marine_Corps.PNG|UNSC Marines 200px-M6G_Pistol.png|M6G Pistol 300px-M7-Caseless_SMG.jpg|M7 Caseless Sumbachine Gun 300px-M90_Shotgun_(Torch_Side).png|M90 Shotgun 300px-MA5C_ICWS_Assault_Rifle.png|MA5C Assault Rifle 300px-SRS99D-S2AM-SniperRifle-profile-transparent.png|Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material 300px-New_Flamer.jpg|M7057/Defoliant Projector 275px-AIE-486H_HMG.jpg|AIE-486 Heavy Machine Gun 300px-HaloReach_-_Frag_Grenade.png|M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade 300px-Halo_Reach_Warthog.png|M12 "Warthog" 350px-Halo_Reach_Scorpion.png|Scorpion Tank 593px-Secops_poster.jpg|RDA SecOps 400px-Avatartrailer_6.jpg|SecOps Solders 185px-Dual_Wasp.png|WASP Pistol 185px-Standard_thumnail.jpg|Standard Issue Rifle 185px-Shotgun.jpg|Combat Shotgun 185px-Assault_rifle.jpg|Assault Rifle 185px-Nail_Gun.png|Nail Gun 185px-Bushboss.jpg|Bushboss Flamethrower 185px-M60_Gameshot.png|M60 Machine Gun 185px-Grenadelauncher.jpg|M222 Grenade Laucher 175px-Screenshot062.jpg|AMP Suit with GAU-90 X-Factors UNSC/RDA 93 Training 87 Edge UNSC Marines: While the RDA is made up of military personal they are former and the Marine training of the UNSC is way more difficult and harder then their training 95 Combat Experience 90 Edge UNSC Marines: Comparing the Na'vi to the Covenant and the Flood the Covenant and the Flood are powerful and higher tech then the Na'vi 89 Brutality 95 Edge RDA SecOps: The RDA SecOps show no mercy especially to the Na'vi the Marines don't have that brutality 78 Extremism 90 Edge RDA: The RDA will do anything to win where the Marines are trying to do the mission without to much casualties. My Persoanl Edge goes to the UNSC Marines for the better weapons and vehicles and the better traning and more combat experience agaisnt harder foes The Battle UNSC Marines: ' '''RDA SecOps: ' On Pandora 7 UNSC Marines along with 2 Warthogs and 1 Scorpion Tank land on the planet to check for Covenant Activity, meanwhile 6 RDA SecOps with 4 AMP suits are on a scouting mission. A SecOp soldier sees a Marine and thinks he could be from a rival company so takes aim with his Nail Gun and opens up killing a marine . The Marines head to cover and one takes out his Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Material takes aim and fires killing the SecOp man with the Nail Gun . A Marine mans the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun on the Warthog and fires riddling a SecOp with bullets meanwhile another SecOp in a AMP suit fires his GAU-90 destroying the Warthog and the Marine with it . The Marine in the Scorpion tank takes aim and fires destroying a AMP suit and the soldier inside another SecOp in a AMP Suit fires his GAU-90 at the tank but with no effect so the Marine inside rotates the turret and fires killing that SecOp and his AMP . A SecOp sneaks up from behind the marines and fires his Assault rifle killing a marine and then hitting the gas tank of the Warthog destroying that and killing the marine on it . A marine turns around with his M7057/Defoliant Projector Flamethrower and burns the SecOp soldier . A marine tosses a M9 grenade but a SecOp soldier grabs it and tosses it back but the grenade explodes in the air so a Marine takes aim and fires his MA5C killing the SecOp soldier only to be killed by a M60 carried by the last SecOp soldier who takes cover and tosses the 60 aside and takes out a Bush BossSC and tries to flank around. Meanwhile the Scorpion Tank driver takes aim and fires destroying the last AMP suit . Just then the hatch opens up and the SecOp soldier burns the Marine driver alive . A Marine with a M6G charges at the SecOp and fires hitting the SecOp in the shoulder and the SecOp takes out his Wasp and fires killing the marine . He notices that that the last two marines are nowhere in sight and takes out his Combat Shotgun and sees a marine run across to another tree and fires only for the other marine with a M90 Shotgun to pop out and fire killing the SecOp soldier . The marines walk out and raise their fist in the air and yell "FOR THE UNSC" and then get on the radio and call for pickup. '''Winner: UNSC Marines Weapon Stats M6G 50%-50% WASP M90 50%-50% Combat Shotgun MA5C 49%-51% Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle 99D-S2 80%-20% Nail Gun M7057/Defoliant Projector Flamethrower 51%-49% Bush Boss AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun 45%-55% M60 Expert's Opinion: The Marines won because of their better weapons, training, and more combat experience fighting tougher opponents. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles